


Fans

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the fans get a little too close to Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fans

Staring at the fans flocking around Misha, Jensen felt a growl work its way up his throat. He had been almost completely ignoring is own fans, simply nodding and automatically signing everything that was pushed at him. His eyes were too busy being trained on Misha's side, where him and one fan after another took pictures together. Each fan seemed to press closer and closer to the man, and it was knocking on Jensen's last nerve.

He tried to push it off as being concerned for his friend, but Misha didn't seem the least uncomfortable. He wasn't edging the fans on, but he wasn't pushing them away, either.

The co-stars had flirted throughout the entire panel, and Jensen had hoped to continue that when they got to their booth. But the fans seemed to want to hog Misha all to themselves.

As a particularly busty female fan pressed herself so close to Misha's chest he swore he could hear what little fabric she was wearing stretch, he swore softly to himself, stood up from the booth with enough force to push the chair back, and stalked on over there.

All the fans that had been paying attention to him seemed to freeze, holding their breath as Jensen walked over to the two. The woman had somehow gotten her arms up around Misha's neck, their chests pressed together.

Jensen put on the most hostile smile he could, only having to put his fingers between Misha's neck and the woman's hands and pull in order for her grip to break. She stumbled back, somehow managing to right herself on her four-inch heels.

"Jensen?" Misha turned his head over his shoulder as the man grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him into his chest. "What's wrong?"

The woman glared at him: apparently she was not a Jensen fan. "Hey!"

Jensen tilted his head slightly, the hostile smile still on his face. "I think that's enough. If you want someone to grope on, go to the red light district: I'm sure someone there will take you."

The fan's face got beat red, opening her mouth to say something, but a security guard touched her elbow. "Excuse me, ma'am. This way." She was forced to huff and follow the guard.

Misha turned around, still staying close to Jensen, his eyebrows pulled together. "You alright?"

"Didn'twanthertouchingyou," Jensen grumbled.

Misha blinked. "What?"

"I didn't want her touching you!" He tried to ignore the heat he could feel on his face.

A slow smile crept over Misha's face as the seconds ticked by. "Come on." He grabbed Jensen by the wrist, turning to wink at the fans before dragging the man off.

The hoards of fans didn't know what to do: continue to stare without breathing, or to scream their heads off.


End file.
